


Revelation

by Rushlight



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/pseuds/Rushlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair convinces Jim to open up about his deepest sexual fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This story represents a couple of firsts for me. To start with, it's the first fic I've written entirely from Jim's POV. I'd love to know how well it worked, if any of you are in a feedbacking mood. Also, this is my first attempt at a b/d fic for these particular boys. Any comments, encouragement, criticism, etc. will be very much appreciated. :)

## Revelation

by Rushlight

Author's webpage: <http://www.slashcity.org/~rushlight>

Author's disclaimer: This is a piece of non-profit fan fiction and is not meant to infringe on the copyright of Paramount or Pet Fly, Inc.

* * *

Revelation  
by, Rushlight 

"Tell me what you want, Jim." 

Jim blinked and looked up from his sleepy contemplation of Blair's hand, where their fingers were laced loosely together atop the pillow between them. Blair had his head propped up on one hand and was gazing down at him inquisitively, dark hair loose around the pale skin of his shoulders. 

It was dark, well past the time when all good boys should be in bed, and the only light in the room came in high from the clerestory windows, bathing the bed in a silvery glow. More than bright enough for Sentinel eyes, and Jim took in the vision before him with a feeling of warm gratitude, admiring the way the moonlight limned his lover's skin, deepening the texture of his hair and eyes. He let his eyes follow the graceful curve of shoulder and arm and ribs to the point where the vision ended at the thin line of the sheet that covered Blair's hipbone, and anything beyond was left entirely to the combined efforts of memory and the imagination. 

"Come on, Jim," Blair said when Jim failed to respond to his question. The look in his eyes could only be described as mischievous, but the tone of his voice was challenging. "Tell me. I'm talking about your deepest, darkest fantasies here. You've got to have some." 

Deepest, darkest fantasies? Just hearing Blair say the words was enough to make Jim's cock twitch, and he shifted restlessly under the cool sheet, feeling it slide sinuously against his bare skin. Hell, yeah, he had fantasies -- in which this man just happened to play a starring role \-- but he felt a curious reluctance to share them. He'd never been comfortable vocalizing what he wanted during sex, and Blair had complained about it on more than one occasion. He said it made him feel as if he was always taking and never giving, and that Jim should learn to ask for what he wanted. Jim had resisted up till now, perfectly content to bring pleasure to this man that he loved while leaving his own kinks securely behind locked doors. 

But now Blair was asking him directly. Blair wanted to know the things that _Jim_ wanted to do to him, and the thought of it was turning Jim on like nothing else ever had. 

"Well, Jim?" Blair's voice had deepened, and he held Jim's gaze evenly as his tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip. God, did this man have any idea how truly fucking sexy he was? "Tell me. I really want to know." 

"Are you sure you want to go there, Chief?" Jim traced one hand lazily across the slope of Blair's ribs, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin sliding beneath his palm, but he kept his tone serious. "You might not like what you find." 

Blair's inquisitive expression did not change, but the light in his eyes seemed to pool deeper as the color in them darkened. Apparently he was turned on by the idea that Jim might be willing to share some of his fantasies, no matter what roads it might lead them down. Jim saw desire in those deepening eyes, and it wasn't just desire for his body; it was desire for his soul, his heart, for everything he had to offer. The sheer love inherent in this gesture made Jim's arousal heighten to an almost unbearable level; he felt his cock begin to tighten and swell, radiating warm pulses of heat throughout his lower body, and Blair hadn't even touched him yet. 

"Trust me, man," Blair said softly, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. His breath was a warm wind across Jim's face. "Let me in." 

And Jim couldn't help but respond to Blair, give in to Blair, as he let his mouth move slowly under Blair's kiss, feeling the warmth of their combined breath mingle between them. He touched Blair lightly, moving his hands over the rich tapestry of skin that he knew as well as his own, and when their tongues tentatively met between them it was pure electric pleasure. Blair's taste flooded his mouth, warm and dark and faintly spicy, colored with the lingering aftertaste of the dinner they'd shared. It was heady, addictive, and Jim knew that he could never, ever get enough of it. 

Very subtly, he took command of the kiss, pressing Blair gently back against the pillows, sliding his hand up the younger man's smooth back to tangle his fingers in the rich softness of his hair. Blair moaned against him, giving into the subtle cues of the hands that stroked him, and Jim could feel the evidence of the younger man's arousal pressing insistently into his thigh. It was enough to make him break out into an instant sweat, and he lost himself for a moment in the sheer rushing ecstasy of the heat that pulsed between them, skin to skin. Making love to Blair was pure wonder every time, an experience to be savored, cherished, and treasured. 

In the darkness behind the bed, Jim could see the outline of the pale T-shirt that Blair had worn that afternoon, incongruous against the darker backdrop of the floor. Immediately, his vision focused in on it so that he could see every nap of the soft fabric, magnified before his eyes. He leaned over the side of the bed and reached for it, ignoring the quizzical sound that Blair made as he lost partial contact with that welcoming body. 

Shirt in hand, he immediately moved back into the warmth of Blair's embrace. Blair was looking up at him with open curiosity in his eyes, stroking with one hand in a slow, encouraging circular motion across his back. Jim met that gaze and saw the trust there, and wondered if what he was about to do would wreck that trust in some irreversible way. 

_Not too late to back out of this_ , an insidious whisper in the back of his mind insisted. *It's not too late to stop, and he won't have to know what a kinky bastard you really are*. And as tempting as it was, Jim knew he couldn't back down now, because Blair had asked him, and Blair was warm and ready and willing beneath his hands. 

He leaned in to kiss Blair again, and Blair let him, giving himself in totally to whatever Jim might want to do to him, and that degree of trust and submission made Jim groan aloud, tossing his head back as Blair devoured the sound by licking along the surfaces of his lips and tongue. Damn, this kid was hungry, he was so fucking hungry for Jim, and Jim couldn't deny that, couldn't resist it, not even if he'd wanted to. He slid his hands down the slopes of Blair's arms, disengaging them from their stranglehold around his neck, and carefully pulled them down to cross the wrists gently behind the small of Blair's back, letting the soft fabric of the T-shirt brush over them gently. 

Blair was looking at him now, really looking at him, and the expression in his eyes was unreadable. Jim held his wrists easily in one large hand and used the other to smooth the hair back away from the younger man's sweat-sheened face, all too aware of the rapid pounding of his heart. 

"You tell me to stop and we'll forget this ever happened," he said, and his mouth was dry with an anxiety that bordered on outright terror. He'd never imagined he could let Blair into these secret recesses at the back of his mind, the parts of him that wanted to see his lover bound and at his mercy, helpless in the face of his arousal. It was something he'd never shared with anyone before, and it was terrifying how naked and vulnerable it made him feel. 

Blair held his gaze steadily for a long moment, then leaned in to capture Jim's lips in a long, lingering kiss. Jim gave into the gentle invasion with a soft sigh, not sure what it portended, and when Blair finally pulled away to look him in the eye, he noticed that the darkened dilation of the other man's eyes had deepened even further. 

"Do it," Blair whispered, and the words sent a coil of white-hot arousal arrowing directly into Jim's groin. His body moved sinuously in Jim's grasp, silently encouraging him to continue. 

Jim swallowed hard and nodded shakily. He kissed Blair again, concentrating on that exotic taste as he slid the T-shirt in a loop around Blair's wrists and tied it securely, keeping it loose enough to allow for the barest ease of movement. "Comfortable?" he asked, concerned, but the only response he got was Blair's deep-throated moan against his lips. 

"God, Jim," Blair said after a moment, and it was clear that the words were an effort. "You'd better start fucking touching me again soon." He mumbled the complaint into the side of Jim's neck, and Jim felt his lips curl in amusement as some of the tension eased out of him. 

"You sure you still want to go through with this, Chief?" He accented the words with a soft nip to the skin under Blair's jaw and stroked his hips forward languidly, rubbing his erection against Blair's thigh. He smiled at the sharp hitch in Blair's breathing that the action caused. 

Blair's teeth closed over the lobe of Jim's ear, startling him with the bright sting of pain. "Do it," he said again, sounding breathless. "Do it, Jim." His breath was hot against Jim's skin. 

Jim had to take a deep breath to steady himself as the words snaked through him. He'd never even dared to think that Blair would be so receptive to this idea, much less embrace it with such obvious desire. The sinuous movement of this man against him was intoxicating, invigorating, and it was all he could do not to rub himself to completion over that hard and very willing body. He drew back deliberately, sucking in great lungfuls of air, and forced himself to ignore the muted sounds of protest that Blair made as the warmth of his body was lost to him. 

"Shh," Jim soothed, smoothing the curls back away from his lover's face with one hand as he gently pushed him back onto the bed. He moved carefully, knowing that Blair's bound hands could easily become painful beneath him, and allowed Blair to shift beneath him until he'd found a comfortable position. Blair submitted to his direction easily, his entire body malleable under Jim's hands, and strained his neck forward to plead for another kiss, his eyes clouded with the strength of his passion. 

"God, baby, do you know how hot it makes me to see you like this?" Jim leaned in for another deep kiss, plundering that sweet mouth as he fisted both hands in Blair's hair, lifting the younger man's head up to meet him. Blair acquiesced with a low moan, licking his way across Jim's lips when Jim pulled away from him again. His eyes were dark and slightly wild as Jim gazed down at him, his lips swollen and glistening in the dim light. 

"You're so beautiful." Jim ran an admiring finger across those full lips, shuddering as Blair's tongue darted out to swipe at it in passing. Oh, this was too perfect. Blair was so needy, so wanting. This was every erotic dream that Jim had ever had, raised to a factor of ten. And not one of those fantasies could hold a candle to the real thing, to the solid, writhing presence of Blair beneath him, waiting for Jim to decide how to give him pleasure. 

Almost without thinking, Jim raised up onto his knees so that he straddled Blair's torso. He ran his hands down over Blair's chest, feeling the soft hair scratch against his palms, and flicked at the dusky nipples in passing, enjoying the small gasps of pleasure that Blair made as his body was stroked and fondled. Jim watched as Blair's eyes moved over him, feeling the heat of the admiration in that gaze like a physical touch against his skin. 

"That's it, Jim," Blair whispered hoarsely, urging him on. "Give into it, man, give it up. Take it, take whatever you want from me. I'm yours, Jim, everything I am is yours, so take it, use it, use me..." His voice was filled with a curious mix of lust and love, raw in the sheer honesty of its desire. The sound of it made the hairs stand up along Jim's arms, made his fingers ache to touch, to hold. 

The soft litany of encouragement seemed to wrap around him, drawing him inexorably forward when his instincts urged him to slow down, to back off, to keep these inner parts of himself hidden away where they could do no harm. It wasn't easy to share of himself like this, to lay himself open like this, but he could do it, for Blair. He would do anything for Blair. 

Inching forward carefully, he pressed the blunt tip of his cock up against Blair's lips. Blair gazed up at him with wide eyes, his nostrils flaring as he took in his lover's scent, and his eyes were dark with lust and passion. "Come on, baby," Jim urged, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Open up for me. Let me in." 

That was all the enticement that Blair needed. He opened his mouth and lifted his head up to meet Jim's cock, and Jim slid in smoothly, cursing low under his breath at the intensity of the sensation and grabbing hold of the railing over Blair's head to steady himself. He had to force himself not to thrust too firmly as that hot velvet tongue rolled over him, and he groaned loudly, letting his head fall back as he clutched at the railing with both hands and rode the moist mouth beneath him. 

"God, baby, that's so good, so good." He was panting now, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Blair's mouth moved over him. _God_. Blair sucked him eagerly, worshipfully, and nothing had ever felt as good as this, ever. Jim was half-tempted to just let Blair finish him off this way -- oh god, oh jesus, _please_ \-- but there would be little joy in this if Blair wasn't going to share it with him, no matter how good it felt. He pulled back at the very last possible moment, clutching at the base of his cock and pinching hard to stop his impending orgasm, his fingers clenching white-knuckled around the railing as his body bent forward over Blair's in the agony of its denial. 

Several breathless moments later, he allowed himself to relax, secure in the belief that he would be able to hold off for a little while longer. He glanced down to see Blair staring up at him with those wide, sensuous eyes of his, looking wild and passionate and sort of mussed around the edges, and it was too much, far too much, because this was his fantasy and Blair was in it, and Jim leaned in to kiss him, hard. 

It was sheer agony to pull away from that eager mouth, because Blair tasted warm and welcoming and rich with flavors that Jim could never in a million years get tired of tasting. He urged Blair to lie still, however, as he turned and reached for the robe that was hung over the back of the chair beside the bed. Fingers trembling, he carefully threaded out the flannel belt from the loops around the waist. 

If he was going to live this fantasy, then he was going to goddamned do it right. 

Blair was watching him curiously as he slid back into the bed, and Jim reassured him with another deep kiss, soothing him, feeling the tremors of need that moved through that trimly muscular body. Then, with one last lingering kiss to the lush lips that tempted him, he slid the material of the belt in between Blair's teeth, pulling it back behind his head. 

Blair stared at him in surprise, and the sheer vulnerability in his expression made Jim's heart pound with excitement as he very carefully tied the ends of the belt behind the other man's head. He moved slowly, watching for any signs that he had gone too far, but Blair only watched him, allowing him to do this, to bind him like this, and the knowledge that Blair was giving him permission to go forward with this made Jim's cock surge with almost painful need. 

"You okay?" he whispered, smoothing a curl back away from Blair's eyes, and Blair nodded, looking dazed. Blair was staring up at him now, chest heaving, his hair in disarray across the pillow, his eyes wide and luminous in the near-darkness. Jim touched his face lightly and smiled as Blair arched up into his touch. 

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," he said softly. "I've never seen anything more erotic in all my life. You're so beautiful, baby. So beautiful. God ... I don't have words for how you make me feel. I see you lying here, bound and humbled and willing and wanting, and I can hardly believe it's real. I can hardly believe you're _mine_." He took a deep breath and touched Blair's face again, just to feel the heat of that warm skin under his fingers. "I don't deserve you, Blair. I love you, so much. So much, and I don't even have the words to tell you..." 

Blair's eyes were shining now, and Jim could see the love in them, the want, the trust. Jim lay down by his side, and Blair rolled to face him, rubbing the side of his face up against him like a cat. Jim slid one hand down to Blair's ass and pulled him close, the other hand moving around to take hold of Blair's where it was tied behind his back, and groaned as he felt the hardness of the other man's arousal press up against him. Blair was _excited_ by this, so fucking excited, and the heat from him was near incinerating as their bodies started to move together in a rhythm that was as familiar as it was arousing. 

Blair clung to Jim's hand with trembling fingers as Jim slid coarse lips across his face, his neck, his hair, and he made low growling sounds of encouragement in his throat as Jim moved against him, grinding their erections together in insistent harmony. Blair's leg slid up around his thigh, holding onto him, trying for some purchase to pull their bodies closer together, and Jim acquiesced with a low groan, tightening his fingers on that round ass and pulling Blair tightly against him. Blair's skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which tasted sweet under Jim's questing tongue, and he just knew that this was all going to be over before it started if he didn't back off and try to take some control over the situation. 

"Easy, baby," he soothed, and ran a calming hand down the side of Blair's face. Blair leaned into the caress and stared up at him, his eyes pleading. He looked young and vulnerable and heartbreakingly beautiful at that moment, and Jim couldn't believe how lucky he was that this man would love him, want him, trust him with this degree of passion. 

Jim held Blair's gaze steadily as he dipped one finger into his cleft, touching the tender opening there. Blair's body jumped like it had just been struck by an electrical charge, and Jim soothed him with soft whispers and kisses, not even aware of what he was saying as he urged his lover to calm in his arms. He massaged that soft opening gently, feeling Blair tremble at the stimulation, and mouthed gently at the supple arch of shoulder and neck in front of him, laving the skin there with slow kisses. Blair's eyes were half-lidded when Jim pulled back to look at him, dark curls wild around his face, trapped by the gag at his mouth, clinging damply to the sweat that coated the sides of his face. 

"Good?" Jim whispered, knowing that the slightest sign of discomfort would bring the game to an abrupt and indisputable end, no matter how much it might pain him. Blair made a choked sound of disbelief in the back of his throat and nodded seriously, and there was nothing in his gaze but love and lust and desperation. 

Well, then. As much as he hated to let go of that lush body for even a moment, Jim reached behind him for the tube of lubricant that was stashed in the nightstand drawer beside the bed. He didn't let go of his grip on Blair's hand, and Blair was _clinging_ to him, panting hot breaths across his chest, nuzzling at his hardened nipples teasingly with his lips. Jim popped the cap off the tube as quickly as he could, fumbling, and managed to slick up his index finger one-handed. Tossing the tube onto the mattress beside them, he reached for Blair again. 

He tried to steady his breathing as he leaned in for a kiss, brushing his lips over Blair's and massaging the rough, bunched-up material of the gag with his tongue. He'd never felt so hard before, never felt so fucking _alive_. Blair groaned against him, his eyes fluttering closed, and pressed his hips back against Jim's hand, encouraging him to hurry. 

Jim's finger sank into the hot channel easily, and he felt the explosive sigh of pleasure move through Blair's entire body. Blair spread his thighs, wrapping his legs forward around Jim's hips, and Jim bit gently into Blair's shoulder as he felt the soft passage open wider for him. He added a second finger, pressing his palm tight against Blair's ass and fingering him steadily. Blair convulsed once against him, pushing his hips back against his hand, and then started to move his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Jim's fingers and groaning aloud at the pleasure of it. 

"Yeah, baby, that's it," Jim encouraged, aroused almost beyond endurance by the motions of the body in his arms. The words seemed to spill from him beyond his conscious ability to hold them back. "You're doing so good. You're so good, Blair, so hot. So hot, baby." He sucked and nipped his way across the slopes of Blair's shoulders, needing to taste him, to mark him, and he freed his grip on Blair's hand just long enough to reach for more lube. He was determined to take this slow, to take special care not to hurt Blair, especially not in this vulnerable position, when Blair was entrusting him with so very much. 

There was a slight tightening of the muscles in Blair's shoulders when Jim added the third finger, and Jim stroked his back soothingly, urging him to relax. Blair's breath was hot and panting against the skin of his neck, and Jim rubbed their cheeks together slowly, feeling the soft friction of the gag against his skin. He buried his face into the hollow where Blair's shoulder met his neck and inhaled deeply, drifting for a moment on the erotic haze of sweat and sex that rose up around him, drenched with the heavy scents of Blair's hair and skin. 

This man was a sensual delight by any definition, a virtual smorgasbord for the senses, and Jim licked at that soft skin reverently, hungrily, determined to taste it all. He pressed a light kiss to the sweat-dampened skin of Blair's throat and then proceeded to suck a dark passion mark to the surface, tightening his grip around the body in his arms when he heard Blair gasp out what could have been a strangled "yes" beneath him. 

Blair was moving again on his fingers now, more slowly this time, but with the same degree of visceral need. "Easy," Jim said, breathless with arousal, and swiped his tongue across the fiery hot skin of the newly created passion mark, feeling every tremor that passed through his lover's body. Blair was ready for him, so very ready for him, and Jim had never been more ready for anything in his life. 

"Turn over," he said hoarsely, guiding Blair with hands that shook as they urged him to roll over onto his stomach. Blair acquiesced without an instant of hesitation, and lifted up onto his knees just enough to press his ass into the air, begging for Jim to take him. He rested his cheek against the pillow and gazed back over his shoulder at Jim from under his mass of tousled curls, the gag held tightly between clenched teeth. His face was flushed and beautiful and oh-so-needy, and Jim couldn't resist the impulse to lean in and kiss him, taste him, moving fluidly to drape his chest up over that smooth, arched back and easing Blair's thighs further apart with his hands. 

"That's it," he soothed, barely aware of the words that spilled past his lips as he trailed kisses over Blair's face, feeling the aphrodisiac of Blair's moans vibrating up through his skin. "That's it, lover, just relax for me, open up for me. You want this, Blair, I can tell how much you fucking want this, I can smell you, jesus, you're so hot, baby, so fucking, fucking beautiful." He kept up the steady stream of words just to hear Blair react under him, almost overwhelmingly aware of the bound hands that curled at the small of Blair's back, just underneath the base of his ribs. 

He slid one hand under Blair's stomach to steady him as he pressed his cock forward into the tight hole that waited for him. Blair arched beneath him, hissing through the gag, and Jim froze, afraid that he'd hurt him despite all of his careful preparation. But Blair pushed back against him then, _hard_ , and Jim groaned as his cock slid in another couple of inches. 

"Take it easy, baby," he moaned, holding his weight with one hand flat against the mattress next to Blair's head. He was gasping for breath now, gasping as if he'd never tasted air before, and he was feeling dizzy from the heat of Blair's body and the scent of his arousal and the incredible fucking beauty of being inside this man's body, of feeling that body clenched tight around his cock. 

And it was too much for him finally, because Blair was moaning and twitching and needing beneath him, and he'd wanted to do this slow, do this careful, but Blair was begging him with every nonverbal cue he could give that he wanted Jim to pound him, and pound him _hard_. So Jim pressed up tight behind him, spreading his thighs further apart with his knees, and grabbed hold of the railing above Blair's head, anchoring himself as he drove forward into that tight, dark heat. 

Blair was bound for him, tied for him, and that thought was almost enough to send him over the edge right there, because Blair trusted him enough to do this, to want to do this, to give him this degree of surrender. Blair was his, but he was Blair's, too, and there wasn't any other way to look at it. They belonged to each other, and each one of them was both owner and owned, lover and loved, and that was the way it should be, the way it was supposed to be. 

Blair looked so beautiful beneath him, so beautiful, as he grunted and sweated and moved with each of the powerful thrusts that Jim pounded into him, and Jim rested his weight on his forearms against the mattress as he bent down to nuzzle Blair's ear, needing to smell him, to taste him, to experience the full array of sensual delights that he had to offer. He reached down underneath them to fist at Blair's own demanding erection, and Blair screamed for him then, made such beautiful sounds for him, as his hips jerked spasmodically between Jim's cock and Jim's hand, and then he was coming, coming in hard, spurting jets of pure, unadulterated passion that spilled in hot pulses over Jim's hand. 

That was all it took for Jim to follow, and he sank his teeth hard into Blair's shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him, igniting a bright fire behind his eyes that seemed to sizzle down through every single nerve in his body. It was several moments before the shock of it wore off, and he was still shuddering as he fell onto his side on the mattress beside Blair, who had gone abruptly still and boneless in his arms. 

It took a few moments for Jim's head to stop spinning, and when it did, he wiped his hand off on the edge of the sheet, then immediately reached for the gag at Blair's mouth. Blair leaned forward against his chest as Jim freed him from the restraint, and then he looked up to meet Jim's gaze with the brightest, most shining eyes that Jim had ever seen. Blair was still breathing fairly heavily, and while words seemed to be escaping him for the moment, his eyes told a story of joy and love and sated pleasure that immediately dispelled any lingering fears that Jim might have had about whether or not he should have given into this particular fantasy. 

"Are you okay?" Jim asked the question very seriously, touching his thumb lightly to the small red mark at the right side of the younger man's mouth. 

Blair smiled, and while he still seemed to be a little breathless, he appeared to be getting his equilibrium back. "I'm fine," he said, and there was a note of something akin to awe in his voice as he continued, "I love you so much, Jim. That was so ... intense. So real. I don't ... I don't know how to describe..." 

Seeing Blair at a loss for words was certainly an experience to be remembered. Jim pulled the shirt off of the younger man's wrists and carefully pulled them forward in front of his chest, where he proceeded to rub the circulation back into them, noting the chafed redness there. "Have you ever tried this before?" he asked, hoping to distract him from the process. 

"No, never." The look in Blair's eyes was decidedly dreamy, and Jim felt it was a safe bet to assume that his young lover was definitely feeling no pain at the moment. The thought made him smile. 

But it did bring to mind a more serious consideration. "You may be a bit sore in the morning, Chief. I wasn't exactly as ... gentle ... as I'd planned to be." 

Blair smiled right back at him. "I'll be feeling it in more than one spot, Jim." He wiggled his ass back against the bed for emphasis, wincing slightly at the obvious twinge of pain that he felt there. Before Jim could open his mouth to apologize, he added, "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to remember this for a good long time. I want to feel it, Jim. God, if you had any idea what you just did to me..." 

Jim leaned in to kiss him then, cutting off any further words, and Blair's arms moved up around him as he snuggled forward, making a cozy little nest for himself right there against Jim's chest. Jim held him close and ravaged that sweet mouth thoroughly, enjoying the muted pliancy of Blair's body in his arms. Blair-after-sex always tasted differently than Blair-before-sex, but whether that was because his taste actually changed or because Jim's perceptions were different, he could never quite determine. 

"Thank you," he said once he'd tasted his fill, and Blair was lying still and quiet in his arms. He knew that Blair would understand what he was referring to without his having to elaborate. He'd never felt this degree of comfort with anyone before, this degree of trust, that would allow him to open up this far and share these kinds of fantasies. He felt absurdly grateful to Blair for simply _being_ Blair, for being that person that he could open up to. 

"You're welcome." Blair's smile was warm. "You definitely have to make a habit of sharing these kinds of fantasies more often. Although," --and here he cleared his throat slightly, his voice turning almost shy as he continued-- "I really wouldn't mind if we tried this one again sometime." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed, unable to hold back the grin that spread across his face at the words. He pulled Blair in against his chest, keeping them both well away from the spreading wet spot on the other side of the bed, and got them both settled in for the long night's sleep ahead of them. Any kind of intensive clean-up could wait until the morning. "Yeah." 

And that appeared to mark the end of the conversation, as Blair snuggled in against him and rested his head on Jim's extended arm, and Jim held Blair close around the waist while their legs twined together between them. Anyone looking (Jim couldn't help but think) might not be able to tell them apart at all. They were just one, big, multi-limbed creature with two heads and extremely sappy expressions on their faces. And that, he decided, was just the way he liked it. No matter how intensely satisfying the sharing of his fantasy had been, it was nothing compared to the gentle reality of this moment right here -- Blair, warm and sated, wrapped up tight in his arms. 

Closing his eyes, he felt himself start to drift into the rich scent and touch and sound of Blair, and he allowed it to happen, smiling slightly to himself as it carried him into the place where he would at last be able to relax and sleep. 

And dream. 

The End  
2/8/01 


End file.
